Generally, compression coding means a series of signal processing techniques for transferring digitalized information via a communication circuit or storing digitalized information in a format suitable for a storage medium. Targets of compression coding include audio, video, characters and the like. In particular, a scheme of performing compression coding on a sequence is called video sequence compression. Video sequence is generally characterized in having spatial redundancy and temporal redundancy. And, the compression coding uses a method of eliminating such redundancies.